


Sleepy

by PolarGrizz47



Series: Uncharted Prompts [3]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Cuddling, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolarGrizz47/pseuds/PolarGrizz47
Summary: Written for the prompt: Nathan/Sam falling asleep in front of the TV





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two being cuddly af.

Nathan had already been nodding off before the movie was started, those blue eyes half-lidded as he gazed out at the screen with a sleepy little grin on his face. They had the entire weekend left, plenty of times to re-watch the movie if they needed. 

Sam was still blown away by how _easy_ it was to acquire these things, a simple stop at a red machine and a bit of pocket change and they were walking away with a weekend’s worth of action filled treasure. The movie upgrades had also thrown him for a loop, the old school days long lost in the digital era. He didn't really mind, figured he got the lucky end of the stick in that regard after Nathan had shown him some early monstrosities into the CGI animated films. 

Sam pulled his eyes away from the screen to look at the younger man's form, smiling softly. He’d been smirking to himself every time Nathan’s head lolled, his tired eyes fluttering closed only to jerk open once more. It was amusing, but Sam had to take pity on his little brother. Slowly, carefully, he snuck an arm around Nathan’s waist, gently pulling the other man against his chest. 

As expected, Nathan hardly acknowledged the actions, his head falling against Sam’s shoulder as he pressed his face into the crook of his neck, breath warm against the faded ink of bird’s wings. 

Sam managed to tug a blanket around them both, his own eyes growing heavy as he listened to Nathan’s soft snores. Soon, even the fiery explosions on the screen weren’t enough to keep him up, and with his cheek resting on the top of Nathan’s head, his eyes slid closed as his own, louder snores rattled throughout the living room. 


End file.
